Chapter 21: The Chaos Vortex/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the English version of Chapter 21: The Chaos Vortex. Air Battle (Pit rushes to the door to start the level.) Pit: Hold on, Lady Palutena! I'm coming for you! (Pit leaps through the door and into Palutena's Temple, flying toward a large crack in the sky.) Viridi: Dark Pit has gone up ahead. (Pit flies through the crack, arriving in the Chaos Vortex.) Pit: This is total chaos. Viridi: Hence the name "Chaos Vortex." (Several realistic eyes suddenly flood the screen.) Pit and Viridi: Aaaaugh! Pit: ... Viridi: Ahem. Yes. Well. I wasn't expecting that. (The eyes disappear and Pit proceeds, only to encounter a massive silhouette of a hand.) Pit: Augh! That was weird... (Another hand suddenly obstructs Pit's view.) Pit: Whoa! (Many more hands begin obstructing Pit's view, forcing him to maneuver between them.) Pit: ...Ugh! Augh! Hey! Nice to meet ya! Hey! Augh! Whoa! (The screen spirals and turns black, inverting all of Pit's colors.) Pit: O...K... Maybe the Chaos Vortex's batteries are dead. Viridi: This place doesn't run on batteries, dingle brain! Anyway, it doesn't matter. You're going the right way. ...I think. Pit: What do you mean you think? Viridi: Don't worry your little head about it. (A door-shaped opening comes into view.) Pit: Good—there's a way out. (Pit heads through the opening, winding up in the Chaos Vortex again. However, his entire body is pitch black.) Pit: Aw, man! This is my only tunic! Viridi: Don't be such a princess! (Pit flies toward a Hot Spring waterfall.) Pit: Aw yeah, it's a hot spri— (He flies through it while talking, and his colors turn back to normal.) Pit: Blublublublub. Viridi: Hey, you've got your color back. Pit: I also got water up my nose. (A Monoeye suddenly flies into the screen, obstructing Pit's view.) Pit: Get out of my way! (Another Monoeye joins the first one.) Pit: I SAID get out of my way! (The Monoeyes fly off and Pit proceeds.) Viridi: We're getting close to the Chaos Kin. Pit: OK. Viridi: But watch out for look-alikes. (A hoard of Chaos Kin copies flutter into view.) Pit: Ugh! There's a ton of them. Nasty! Viridi: Is the Chaos Kin replicating itself? They seem exactly the same. Pit: If that's true, we're in big trouble! (A bunch of black symbols slide across the screen.) Pit: Ugh! Talk about annoying! Ugh! (The symbols fade away, and Shadow Pits appear.) Pit: Seriously? Now what? Viridi: They seem to be your shadows. Pit: What?! They don't look anything like me! First of all, I'm MUCH more attractive! Viridi: Honestly, it's like you WANT me to insult you. Pit: No! You just do it anyway! (As Pit approaches a large, rocky structure, the Chaos Kin comes into view.) Viridi: THAT Chaos Kin's the real deal! After it! Pit: Right! (The Chaos Kin flies away from Pit, heading inside the structure.) Pit: Where do you think YOU'RE going?! Viridi: Throttling UP! (Pit heads through a cave filled with eyes.) Pit: My face feels like it's blowing off! Viridi: Put on your big-boy pants and stay on the Chaos Kin! (Pit heads through a portal shaped like an eye.) Pit: Ungh! I've almost got it! Viridi: Not to rain on your parade, but we have to watch the clock! Pit: Just keep me in the air as long as you can! (Pit heads through another eye-shaped portal, leading back to the Chaos Vortex.) Viridi: You're running out of time! Pit: But I've almost got it! (The Chaos Kin accidentally flies straight into a floating rock, leaving it dazed and vulnerable in the air.) Viridi: Now's your chance! Shoot shoot shoot! Pit: It's going down! *Pit fails to defeat it. :Pit: No! :Viridi: You're out of time. And out of flight. :(The Chaos Kin escapes through an eye-shaped portal.) :Viridi: I can't even get you home. I'm sorry, Pit. (Pit defeats the Chaos Kin.) Viridi: Chaos Kin down! Pit: Now it's time to get Lady Palutena's spirit back! (The Chaos Kin falls to a large platform, and Pit pursues it.) Land Battle (Pit lands, and many enemies from different factions appear.) Pit: Where's Lady Palutena? Viridi: She's close by. But you'll have to finish off some enemies first. Pit: My pleasure! Viridi: These are all enemies that you've seen before, but never together like THIS. Pit: It IS weird. Viridi: I have a hunch that the Chaos Kin is creating them. Pit: Oh, man! Don't tell me there's, like, an endless supply of them! Viridi: No, I don't think that's possible. Even though these enemies are knock-offs, they're real enough to hurt you. So I'm sure they require quite a bit of energy to create. Which means this will be an endurance contest between you and the Chaos Kin. Pit: Oh, don't you worry! I can outlast any evil moth! (After the first wave of enemies, a Treasure Box appears. Upon opening it, the second wave of enemies appear.) Viridi: Here comes the second wave! Pit: And here comes my second wind! Viridi: If that Orne gets to you, it's game over. Pit: It's got Aurum troops shielding it. Viridi: They're called Rezdas. They'll put a hurt on you too, so stay away from them. (After the second wave of enemies, the third wave appears.) Viridi: And here comes the third wave. This is getting old fast. Pit: Those Aurum troops are doing their best Game and Watch impression. Viridi: Check out the gaming IQ on this guy! You're a regular video-game historian! But enough nerdery for now. This place is crawling with Cacaws! Pit: Ugh! Why did you create an enemy that annoying in the first place? Viridi: You can thank the Chaos Kin for this batch! Don't blame me! (After the third wave of enemies, the fourth wave appears.) Viridi: Really, a fourth wave?! The Chaos Kin sure is persistent! Pit: Yeah? Well, so am I! Viridi: Those two big Belunkas are spawning the little Armins. Actually, "spawning" is a polite way of putting it. "Barfing up" is more accurate. Pit: Ugh! Hurl. Viridi: Precisely. Anyway, the Armins' sides are their weak points. Pit: Considering how tough they look from the front, they're pretty wimpy. Viridi: But they move fast! Dodge when they charge, and attack like crazy! (After the fourth wave of enemies, the fifth wave appears.) Viridi: The fifth wave is here! Pit: Come on now! This is getting ridiculous! Viridi: Shoot that Pluton before it steals anything from you! No, wait! Don't shoot! Those Shootflies will react to your fire! Pit: Which is it? Shoot or don't shoot?! Viridi: Um... Melee! Melee like crazy! Melee till the cows come home! (After the fifth wave of enemies, the sixth wave appears.) Viridi: Wave six! Wait, that's a Boom Stomper and some Bumpety Bombs! Those are MY troops too! Viridi: Seeing these copies of my warriors turns my stomach! Pit: Boom Stomper and Bumpety Bomb, eh? You come up with those names yourself? Viridi: Are you getting smart with me? Pit: No, I'm just curious. Viridi: Because I DID come up with those names myself. Aren't they just the cutest? Pit: Right... Cute. Viridi: Bumpety Bomb... Tee hee. Have you ever heard anything so adorable? (After the sixth wave of enemies, the seventh wave appears.) Viridi: Wave seven! Pit: I've just about had it! Viridi: You have to take down the Shildeen. Pit: It has a team of bodyguards! Viridi: Don't worry about the Monoliths. Just don't get hit by the Quoils. Just a little tip: don't get hurt and you won't die! (After the seventh wave of enemies, the eighth wave appears.) Viridi: And here comes the eighth wave. Pit: It's just a few Underworld Komaytos. ...And another ORNE! Oh, no! Viridi: This could spell trouble. Stay away from the Orne and keep taking out the Komaytos. Pit: You know, Komaytos look an awful lot like little Metroids. Viridi: No! Shhhh! Stop right there! Pit: What's the matter? All I said was that Komaytos look like little Metr— Viridi: Hmm hmm HMMMM hmm! I can't HEAR you! Pit: Hey, what's your problem? Viridi: This game universe and that game universe have NOTHING to do with each other! So don't go around spreading rumors! (After the eighth wave of enemies, the ninth wave appears.) Viridi: Hope you're not too tired, Pit. The ninth wave is coming up! (Dark Pit suddenly flies down and joins Pit in the fight.) Dark Pit: Looks like you could use a little help. Pit: I can do this myself. And why are you suddenly so interested in helping me anyway? Dark Pit: While you were a ring? I was less than nothing. Unconscious. Un-MYSELF. We're connected. No you, no me. Two sides of the same coin. Pit: That's crazy! So that's why you have to help me save Lady Palutena! Pit and Dark Pit: OK then. Let's take these enemies down! Viridi: Team Baddy's putting up quite a fight. But with the two of you working together, it's probably a cakewalk. Dark Pit: That goes without saying. Pit: So the Chaos Kin is copying Aurum enemies that are copies of the Forces of Nature. Viridi: It makes you think, doesn't it? Pit: No, not really. It's just weird. (After the ninth wave of enemies, the tenth wave appears.) Viridi: You know what time it is? It's time for the TENTH WAVE! Dark Pit: Let me at 'em! Viridi: Defeat that Guttler first. Guttlers get more powerful the more they eat. Pit: Well, so do I. Viridi: They really don't have the most discriminating tastes. They'll eat anything. Dark Pit: Well, so does Pit. Pit: Hey! At least I don't eat my friends! (After the tenth wave of enemies, the eleventh wave appears.) Viridi: Here comes the eleventh wave! I can feel the Chaos Kin getting tired! Pit: Just gotta power through it! Viridi: Igniots can temporarily paralyze you if you get in their way. So try to avoid that. Pit: That's it? No joke or snappy commentary? Dark Pit: This is wave eleven! The time for jokes is over! (After the eleventh wave of enemies, the twelfth wave appears.) Viridi: Wave twelve! TWELVE! I think we're getting close to the end! Dark Pit: You keep saying that, but the enemies keep coming! Pit: Bickering won't help us! If we want to defeat evil, we have to unite as good! Viridi: No, if we want to defeat evil, we have to unite against platitudes. (After the twelfth wave of enemies, the thirteenth wave appears.) Viridi: We're at the thirteenth wave. I'm sure this is it! Dark Pit: Then it's time. Pit: Time for what? Dark Pit: Our pre-boss-battle rallying cry! Pit: Oh, right. OK. Ahem. Filth of the land, hear our words! Dark Pit: And see our actions! Pit: I am Pit, servant of the goddess of light! Dark Pit: And I am Dark Pit, servant to no other but myself! Pit and Dark Pit: Together we will rain death upon you! Dark Pit: So, anyone who wants to die, step right up! Pit: And anyone who doesn't want to die, too bad! Pit and Dark Pit: Aw, yeah! Viridi: Nice speech, guys. Did you stay up all night writing it? Or maybe it's your super-secret twin connection talking. Boss Battle (The Chaos Kin pops out of the ground, scurrying around.) Dark Pit: Well, look who decided to show up. Pit: It's game over, Chaos Kin! (The Chaos Kin sweats and attempts to fly away.) Viridi: Here, let me help! (The Chaos Kin suddenly hits a barrier surrounding the platform.) Viridi: There. That should make things easier for you two. Pit: Thanks, Viridi! You're always thinking! (The battle initiates.) Viridi: I set up an electro trap in the center of the field. It'll come in handy if you're having trouble keeping up with the Chaos Kin. Pit: Just like I said. You're always thinking! Viridi: Well, one of us has to. Pit: You'll pay for what you've done, Chaos Kin! Dark Pit: Eating souls is bad enough, but going after the soul of a goddess is just vile. Viridi: Palutena resisted being consumed for over three years. I have to hand it to her—that takes a certain strength of will. She was waiting for you to return, Pit. I'm sure she used every last ounce of her power to resist. Pit: She must have suffered so much... Dark Pit: There's no point dwelling on this now. We need to take down the Chaos Kin. Pit: You're right! (Pit defeats the Chaos Kin.) Pit: Now THAT was a rain of death. Dark Pit: Aw, yeah! Epilogue (The Chaos Kin bursts apart, leaving its ashes and remains behind. Palutena's soul then floats back into her petrified body and returns her to normal.) Palutena: Ugh...huh... Pit! (Pit rushes over and crouches down to her.) Pit: I'm so relieved you're OK! (Dark Pit smiles as he watches them, then goes to walk away. However, the Chaos Kin's ashes suddenly rush over and wrap around Dark Pit, sending him flying off the edge.) Dark Pit: Augh! (Pit stands up and watches in horror.) Pit: ! Oh, no! Pittoo! (Pit runs and hops off the edge after him.) Dark Pit: Auuuurrgh! Pit: Viridi! I need to fly! Viridi: You already used the power of flight! Don't you remember? If I enable it again now, your wings will catch fire! Pit: The Chaos Kin is going to destroy Pittoo! Can't you see what's at stake here? I don't care if my wings catch fire! Viridi: No way! Just forget about it! I'm pulling you out! Pit: No! Stop! If we don't help him right now, we won't have another chance! I'm begging you, Viridi! Let me fly! Now! Viridi: Hraaah! Fine! But whatever happens to you isn't my fault! (Viridi enables the Power of Flight, causing Pit's wings to catch fire.) Pit: Gnrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! Viridi: Hang in there, Pit! Be strong! Dark Pit: Help...me... *Pit fails to align himself correctly with Dark Pit. :Pit: Waaaah! :Viridi: No... (Pit aligns himself correctly in the air and grabs Dark Pit.) Viridi: I'm getting you out of there! (Viridi whisks them back to land, leaving the two of them collapsed on the ground. Dark Pit then tiredly lifts his head.) Dark Pit: How's Pit? Viridi: Pit... Pit's in bad shape. (The camera pans to Pit's wings, which are burnt to a crisp.) Viridi: He can't fly. He's barely breathing. (Palutena walks over to Pit.) Viridi: Palutena? What are you doing? (Palutena kneels down and lifts up Pit's unconscious body, looking at him sadly. A sepia-toned picture of Pit then displays on the screen.) Pit: My wish would be to fly by myself! (The camera focuses on Pit's burnt wings again, then displays another sepia-toned picture of Pit wearing the Three Sacred Treasures on the screen.) Pit: I'll return to Skyworld victorious! (The screen fades to a close-up of Pit's face in his current state.) Palutena: Oh, Pit... (Palutena sadly looks up at the sky.) Category:Transcripts